


Daddy's Dirty Boy

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [77]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian knows his friend Riley has a bit of a thing for Jeff.  Riley has a clue that Chris and Steve have something going on with Jeff.  Chris introduces Riley to Daddy Jeff, knowing that Jeff won't be able to resist and his friend will get exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Dirty Boy

Jeff answered the door with his shirt in his hand, half expecting it to be the delivery guy with the scripts his agent had sent over. He grinned when he found Christian there instead. "Hey, I didn't know you were in town."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just for the weekend. I came to pick up the guitar I loaned Jensen?"

"Yeah, come on in." 

Chris glanced behind him, then up at Jeff. "I…Riley's with me."

Jeff grinned. "Okay. He can come in too."

He stepped back and Chris gestured behind him. "I think the guitar is in the den." He stopped in the living room, turning. Riley was grinning at Chris, then Jeff, then back again.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Jeff, this is Riley. Riley, Jeff."

"Hey, really good to finally meet you." Riley said, crossing the space between them with his hand out. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while, ever since I realized Chris and Steve knew you."

Jeff shook his hand, raising an eyebrow at Chris who shrugged. "It's nice to meet you too, Riley."

"I've been bugging Chris to introduce us."

"Down boy. God, if I'd known you were going to get all fanboy, I'd have made you wait in the car." Chris said, shaking his head. "I'm going to get the guitar. Behave."

Jeff watched the way Riley's eyes narrowed at the word, watching Chris stalk away, then coming back to Jeff. He let the silence grow, watching the boy stick his hands in his pockets, then pull them out.

"You want a drink or something?" Jeff asked finally, headed toward the kitchen. Riley trailed after him and Jeff got the distinct impression he was looking at Jeff's ass. Jeff smirked as he opened the fridge and pulled out too bottles of water. He handed one to Riley. "I'm leaning toward the or something myself."

Riley's grin faded a little and he flushed a little pink around the ears. Jeff chuckled and looked past him at Chris who was coming toward them with the guitar.

"Hey, tell Jensen when you see him that he owes me one." Chris said. 

Jeff slipped past Riley in the door to the kitchen, liking the way the boy sort of froze, then bit his lip when their bodies touched. "That reminds me. I have something for you." He cocked his head toward the stairs.

Chris smirked and handed his guitar off to Riley. "Hold this. I'll be right back."

Jeff bounded up the stairs and Chris followed. Jeff barely waited until they were out of sight before he grabbed Chris and shoved him into the wall. His kiss was hard, and Chris gave back just as hard, grabbing at Jeff's denim covered dick with a smirk. "I knew it."

"You brought him here just to get a rise out of me, didn't you?" Jeff asked.

"He really is hung up on you." Chris responded, his eyes sparkling. "I just figured I should see if you were interested."

Jeff pushed him into the wall and Chris rubbed at his already hardening dick. "Don't start something you can't finish, boy."

"He's playing Hotel Café tonight. You should come. Surprise him."

Christian's fingers were playing with his zipper and Jeff pulled back to keep him from getting it open. "You really want to keep him waiting while I fuck you?" Jeff asked.

Chris smirked. "I was thinking more of a quick blow job…but…"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Does he know?"

"We haven't _told_ him." Chris answered. "But he's heard us talking…probably has it figured out."

"And you think he wants in?"

Chris shrugged. "I think he's got the hots for you but won't admit it. I think he's a little lost and could use a strong hand. I think you've got two really strong hands." He stepped closer, his hands on Jeff's chest, pushing him across the hall and into the wall. "And I think it would be hot, watching you put him on his knees to suck your dick."

"So…you're giving him to me?" Jeff asked. "Is that what this is?"

"Hey, I'm just introducing a friend to a friend. What you do with it is up to you." Chris said, backing off. "Hotel Café at ten." He pressed a quick kiss to Jeff's check and headed down the stairs.

By the time Jeff got downstairs after him, both of them were at the door. "Nice to meet you." Riley said with a wave and a grin.

Jeff adjusted his cock, wishing he'd made Christian finish the job. Hotel Café…the last time he'd been there it had been to take Steve in hand while Christian was away. He pulled a hand through his hair and shook his head. He really didn't need another pretty boy and all the trouble that came along with it…but Riley…he had a look…hungry, needy…in his eyes.

 

Jeff took a cab to the club, arriving late enough that Riley wouldn't see him before he started, slipping in the back and sliding up to the bar to order a beer. His eyes scanned the faces around him, then skipped up to the stage where Riley and his band were setting up.

The baseball hat and shades afforded him a little anonymity, but not once Steve spotted him. Jeff grinned at him and nodded, taking his beer and wading through the crowd to join Steve and Chris in the corner.

"I see Chris has been busy." Steve said.

"Hey, I just introduced two of my friends to each other." Chris countered. "He came on his own."

"Because you invited him." Jeff responded, his eyes flicking back over to Riley. He seemed calmer on stage, more focused. "Christian thinks Riley needs a firm hand."

Steve nearly spit out his beer. "You actually said that to him?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying it ain't true?" Chris finished off his beer and put the empty glass on the bar behind him. "You know how he is."

Steve seemed to concede the point as Riley stepped up to the mic and introduced himself. Jeff settled in to watch the show. The music was decent, and the fans in the room seemed to like it. Jeff knew the moment Riley spotted him though. There was a little hitch in his voice and he stumbled over the lyrics before a wide grin spread over his face. 

He covered well and made a joke about needing a drink.

The set finished and Jeff turned back to the bar, fully aware Riley had to deal with getting his stuff off stage, and meeting and greeting the fans. "So?" Steve asked as he waved down the bartender for drinks.

"So?" Jeff asked back.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're being nosey." Jeff responded, but he was grinning. He took the beer the bartender offered him. "I also think I need to talk to the boy."

Chris laughed. "Oh, I think we can arrange that." He leaned in between Jeff and Steve to snatch his beer. "Daddy." He said the word quietly, so quietly Jeff almost didn't catch it, and he was gone again in a flash, wading through the crowd to find Riley.

"I'm going to regret this." Jeff said to himself.

Steve smirked and leaned in close. "No, you won't."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and Steve actually flushed. "It was one time, a long time ago. We were both drunk. But I can tell you this, he is needy and he wants you to be in charge."

"Chris doesn't know?"

Steve drank from his beer and shook his head. "Never came up before now." His eyes ran across the faces around them and back to Jeff. "He wants Daddy to make it okay to want the things he wants." Steve said, chuckling a little. "And we all know you're the Daddy who can do that."

"If we weren't in public right now…"Jeff said, thinking that his cock was too hard for the situation he found himself in. He adjusted as Steve checked his phone. 

"Chris and Riley are waiting." He finished his beer and led Jeff through the crowd and into the room where Jeff had once brought Steve. There was gear stacked on the floor and Riley and Chris were sharing whiskey, drinking straight from the bottle.

Riley looked a little nervous when Steve closed the door. "So, I told Riley that Daddy wanted to talk." Chris said smirking, taking the bottle from Riley. "He said he was interested."

"Did he now?" Jeff asked. His body hummed with a desire to taste the whiskey on the boy's lips, but he held out his hand for the bottle instead. Chris handed it over and Jeff took a hit from it before handing it back. He took a step closer, pulling Chris to him and kissing him soundly, though his eyes didn't leave Riley. "Why don't you boys give Daddy some privacy? Watch the door."

He waited until they were gone and the door was closed. He had to handle this carefully. Riley looked like he might bolt. "Christian and Steve tell me you have an idea what it is we have together."

Riley shrugged a little. "I know…I know they're sleeping together and that they sometimes sleep with you."

"Is that right?" Jeff took a step closer. Riley squirmed a little, but his eyes were filled with hunger when they met Jeff's.

"I know it gets a little…kinky." Riley said, though he barely whispered the last word.

"You could say that." Jeff affirmed. "My boys sometimes need Daddy to…discipline them. Punish them."

Riley's eyes widened and he licked his lips. "Like…a spanking?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "If that's what they need." He moved a little closer, not quite ready to touch him, but close enough that he could. "I fuck them, when that's what they need. I kiss them and hold them, I spank them, I tie them to the bed, I treat them like dirty whores when that's what they need."

Riley was starting to breath heavily, his eyes unfocused now. Jeff put his hands on Riley's hips and walked him slowly back into the wall. He moved in as though he was going to kiss the boy, then moved his face up toward Riley's ear. "What do you need Daddy for, _boy_?"

Riley shivered, his eyes closing. "I…I…don't know?"

Jeff shifted his weight, rubbing lightly across the front of Riley's body, letting him feel the hardness of his cock, letting him know he was ready right there. "I think you do." Jeff whispered. "I think you need Daddy to help you, but you're afraid of what you need."

Jeff did kiss him then, soft lips and tongue, tender and gentle and when he was done he wasn't sure Riley was breathing. "I'm going to let you think about it, _boy_. If you want what I'm offering, be at my place by noon tomorrow. If you don't show, we'll forget this ever happened."

Jeff left him there, leaning against the wall, still a little stunned. He chuckled as he emerged from the room. "Balls in his court." Jeff said. "Which one of you is going to take care of Daddy tonight?" 

Chris chuckled and turned Jeff toward the door, tossing keys at Steve. "My truck. I'll just let Riley know we're leaving."

Jeff followed Steve out to the garage, though it was slow going as friends and fans called out to him. By the time they got to Christian's truck, Jeff was fully hard and aching. Chris jogged up behind them as Steve finished unlocking doors.

"Let Chris drive." Jeff said. Steve got in the middle and Jeff climbed in beside him, easing his cock out of his pants before they were even fully out of the alley. Steve needed little encouraging to contort himself enough to get his mouth on Jeff's cock. 

By the time Chris was pulling into Jeff's driveway, Jeff was coming, catching Steve a little off guard. "I thought you were going to save some for me." Chris said as Steve sat up.

Steve just turned and pulled him into a kiss, presumably sharing the come in his mouth while Jeff wrangled his still mostly hard dick back into his pants. "There's plenty more. Get your asses inside. We're just getting started."

 

Riley sat in his car in front of Jeff's house, watching the house as if it could give him some sign of what to do. He hadn't slept. He'd gotten drunk, fooled around with a hot chick who came on to him, but couldn't go past making out without picturing Jeff in his head. He'd left her around four am, drove around for a while…and he'd been sitting here in the car since around seven.

He probably still reeked of cigarette smoke and whiskey. 

He should go home, shower, get his head on straight.

It wasn't like Jeff wasn't occupied. Christian's truck was in the driveway. Riley dragged his eyes away and shook his head. This whole thing was stupid. He should leave.

The front door opened and Chris stepped out on the porch, bending to pick up the newspaper. Riley cursed when Chris spotted him and stepped off the porch, coming toward the car in his bare feet and bed head.

The passenger side door opened and Chris slid in beside him. "Morning."

"Just…don't." Riley said, gripping the wheel.

Chris grinned at him. "How long you been here?"

"A while, okay?" Riley shook his head. "I should…"

"Come inside. Steve's making breakfast."

"I don't want to intrude." Riley couldn't look at him, not knowing that Chris had spent the night in Jeff's bed. Or at least…well…he assumed it was in his bed.

"Get used to it. If you're getting into this, you should know that you seldom get him to yourself. Well, unless the rest of us are all out of town."

Riley swallowed around a sudden desire to bolt. "Rest….there's more than you and Steve?" 

Chris thumped the back of his head. "I think you know the answer to that."

He'd suspected, of course. "Jared and Jensen…" Riley bit his lip. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do." Chris said, leaning over and stealing his keys out of the ignition. "You want to come inside and you want to ask Jeff to fuck the ever loving life right out of you."

He opened the car door and got out, taking Riley's keys with him.

Riley didn't have a choice now. To leave, he'd have to follow Chris and get his keys back…and once he was inside…He was still biting his lip as he got out of the car. Chris left the front door open. Riley stepped inside and closed it. 

"Riley's here." Chris announced as he headed toward the kitchen. Riley followed, coming into the dining room to find Steve in nothing but a pair of sweats putting plates on the table and Jeff adding a cup of coffee to a fourth place where Chris had dropped Riley's keys.

Chris slipped behind Steve and disappeared into the kitchen as Jeff came to where Riley was standing awkwardly. He was in a robe, his hair bed rumpled, and holy fuck it was hot as hell. Jeff kissed him lightly. "Sit. Eat. Steve always makes more than enough."

It was odd and awkward and uncomfortable at first, watching the three of them move around him to take their seats and pass food around….like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

"Relax." Chris said quietly. "Eat."

Riley nodded and picked up his fork. Talk was easy, about Leverage and gigs and Riley let it wash over him, ground him. 

"What about you, Riley?" Jeff asked suddenly. "What are you up to these days?"

"I, ah…" Riley sipped at his coffee and chided himself. It was a simple question. He could do this. "I just finished shooting a pilot, so…we're hoping."

Jeff nodded, smirking a little at him. "Good luck with that. Television is hard work, but the pay off can be good. Anything else?"

Riley shook his head. "A few auditions lined up next week, and maybe a couple gigs in Europe later this year."

"Well, I have a plane to catch." Chris said, standing. He took his plate and coffee cup into the kitchen and came back, his hands squeezing Riley's shoulders. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and hit the road."

Steve wiped his mouth and stood too. "I'm with Chris." He took his things to the kitchen as Chris headed out of the dining room. Steve stopped at Jeff's chair and leaned in to kiss him. "See you soon, Daddy." Steve said softly.

Riley could feel his face redden, even as Steve slid away.

The room got quiet, and Riley couldn't bring himself to look at Jeff. He was more nervous than he wanted to admit. He was in over his head. He should go.

"You alright there, son?" Jeff asked.

Riley exhaled and nodded. "I'm a little nervous."

Jeff chuckled. "Relax. Nothing happens here that you don't agree too. Finish your breakfast." He got up and grabbed his dishes. "I'm going to go see Chris and Steve off. You get your head together. When you're done, come to the living room."

Riley turned his attention to his plate, though his eyes caught on his keys. A part of him wanted to grab the keys and run. The other part of him though…Chris was right. He wanted Jeff to…He rolled his eyes at himself. He couldn't even say the words in his own head. He'd never be able to say them out loud.

He clearly wasn't eating any more. His stomach was all twisted up. He stood and took the dishes into the kitchen, setting them on the counter with the others. He wiped sweaty hands on his jeans.

He was just coming into the living room as Chris and Steve came down the stairs with Jeff behind them. He walked them to the door and Riley could hear murmured goodbyes and kisses before the door opened and closed.

Jeff came back into the room and looked Riley over. "So…you ready to tell me what you need, boy?"

Riley shrugged involuntarily. "I'm…"

Jeff took pity on him though and drew him in close, lips closing over Riley's. His tongue quested against Riley's lips and Riley hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Jeff explore his mouth.

"Maybe we should start with what you want then." Jeff murmured. His hand slid down over Riley's stomach, cupping his cock. "Yes and no answers. Understand?"

Riley nodded. "Words, Riley."

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Riley blushed, but his cock hardened with the words and Jeff grinned against his mouth. "Now then…do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes." The word was a little breathless.

Jeff's fingers popped the button of his jeans and undid the zipper. His hand delved inside, rubbing over Riley's cock still inside his underwear.

"Do you want to touch me?" Jeff asked, his words sliding over Riley's skin.

"Yes." Riley licked his lips, his heart racing.

"Open my robe." 

He lifted his hands and loosed the belt, letting the robe fall open. Jeff was naked underneath, his cock half hard.

"Go on then." Jeff's hand was working its way into Riley's underwear. Riley circled his fingers around Jeff's cock and stroked it slowly. "Breathe." Jeff whispered in his ear, making Riley realize he was holding his breath. 

Riley exhaled and licked his lips, daring a look up into Jeff's face. "Better?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Better." 

Jeff grinned. "Good. Why don't you take off those clothes and we'll see what else you want."

Riley nodded, backing off enough to toe off his shoes and push his jeans and underwear down. His cock sprang up, hard and leaking pre-come. He could feel Jeff watching him. Just watching. Riley looked up at him, not sure what he was expecting. He straightened up and pulled his t-shirt off, dropping it with his jeans.

Naked now, he stood, feeling off kilter and unsure of himself. Jeff smiled and stepped closer, taking Riley's hand. "Now…there are a few rules to this game."

Riley blinked at him, confused by the change in conversation. "Rules?"

Jeff nodded. "The first is, we never go any further than this without you telling me it's okay. You do that with one word. Daddy."

"Daddy." Riley blushed with the word, his cock twitching. Clearly his cock understood the rules. 

Jeff nodded again. "And you get another word, one that will stop everything and anything at any time. Your safe word. That word is crow."

"Crow?" Riley breathed.

"Crow. The next time you say it, we stop. Understand?" Jeff's hand was stroking his cock now and Riley nodded jerkily.

"Yes." 

"So…do you think we're ready to explore what you need?"

It took him a minute to realize that Jeff was waiting for him to respond. "Please, Daddy." He blushed furiously, but was rewarded with Jeff's mouth on his, tongue demanding now, pushing into him, claiming him.

"Good boy." Jeff stroked him a few more times, then pulled his hand away. "I think what you need, right now, is to get on your knees, and suck Daddy's cock."

Riley's stomach tightened a little more and he barely needed the hand on his shoulder that guided him down. His cock was big and beautiful and Riley wouldn't admit the number of times he'd come on his own thinking about this very moment, about licking and sucking Jeff's cock.

He licked up the side, around the head. Jeff too was leaking pre-come, and Riley licked it up before closing his mouth around the tip of Jeff's dick. He slid down the length as much as he could, then sucked his way up. 

Jeff's hand slid into his hair, guiding his pace, holding him still on the bottom of his stroke and pushing in just a little deeper. The head of his cock was in Riley's throat, cutting off his air and he had to fight the rising panic, the gag reflex…then Jeff was sliding out and Riley was coming.

Jeff pulled his head back. "Did you just come on my floor, boy?"

Riley nodded, licking his lips and swallowing hard. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Jeff pushed his face toward the floor. "Clean it up."

Riley had to move backward a bit to be able to reach it, and he knew he was turning red again as he licked at his own come. Jeff was watching him, his hard cock still just within reach. Riley cleaned the last of his come off the carpet and looked up.

"You like sucking my cock?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, sir." Riley responded. 

"You want me to come on your face? Or do you want me to fuck you?" 

Riley couldn't answer for a moment, the desire flooding him too much. "Please…" He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Daddy."

"I bet you do." Jeff petted over his hair, then pushed him toward the couch. "Bend over the back." 

Riley crawled the few feet to the couch and stood. His hands were shaking as he gripped the back of the couch and leaned forward. Jeff went to the end table and pulled out a bottle of lube before coming back. Riley tensed when Jeff's hands touched him. "Easy now boy, I'm not planning on hurting you. But this will hurt if you don't relax."

Riley knew that of course. He tried controlling his breathing, tried to relax as Jeff wiped through his crack with a lubed up finger. Still, when Jeff's finger pushed into him, Riley jumped and made a strangled sort of noise. Jeff responded by slapping Riley's ass with his other hand. "I said relax."

Riley dropped his head forward and willed himself to calm down, to loosen up. Jeff's finger fucked in and out of him, then pulled out. "Okay, I can see you need a little help." Jeff didn't explain, but a second later he didn't need to. His big hand came down on Riley's ass hard. Riley jumped, but Jeff just put a hand on the small of his back to hold him down. He hit three more times, until the skin of Riley's ass was warm. Then he caressed over the skin, down to his thighs and back up, through his crack and over his cheeks.

The second time Jeff's finger entered him, Riley could feel his ass muscles relax and Jeff murmured approval before he was easing a second finger in, then a third. There was more lube and Jeff slowly working him open before the fingers left him.

"You ready for me, boy?"

"Yes, please…" He was hard again, his cock pressing into the couch and he gripped the pillows lined up on against the back of the couch as Jeff's cock moved to his hole.

Jeff rubbed the head of his cock over him once, then again, then he was pushing in. Riley held his breath as his ass stretched, groaning and panting as Jeff kept pushing. He was sure Jeff wasn't going to stop, then he did, pausing a moment before pulling back out. His second push in was harder, a little faster and Riley gasped loudly when Jeff filled him completely, pushing him against the couch and holding him there.

"My boys tell me that what you need, boy, is for Daddy to use you like a whore. To fuck you hard and come inside you, cover your body in come and keep you that way." He shifted his hips, grinding into Riley's ass. "Is that what you need?"

"Fuck." Riley gasped, shocked and aroused and needing Jeff to do more than talk in his ear. "Yes…yes Daddy…please fuck me…"

Jeff's hands were on his hips and his cock pulled out only to slam back in. His thrusts were strong enough to move the couch slowly, his fingers pressing bruises into Riley's skin. It was no where near gentle and Riley found himself moaning in rhythm with the thrusts, shoving his ass back to meet each one, wanting more and more with every slide of cock into him.

"Please, yes, fuck me…" the words rolled out of him uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Jeff's hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back hard and wet heat flooded his ass. Jeff held him there as he pulled out. Come slowly dripped down Riley's leg until Jeff's hand caught it. He smeared it over Riley's skin, then his hand moved up, his fingers slipping into Riley's ass, fucking it slowly before sliding them out and smearing a trail up his back to shove the fingers into Riley's mouth.

Riley licked them clean before Jeff released him and turned him. Jeff's finger's curled around his cock, stroking it lightly. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." Riley gasped as a big thumb rubbed over the slit of his cock.

"Do you want to come again?"

"Yes, please."

Jeff pulled his hand away. "Show me."

Riley wasn't sure what he meant at first, but figured it out as Jeff looked at his cock. He took himself in hand and started stroking. Come was still leaking out of his ass, dripping down his leg. It was dirty and the smell of it was strong. Jeff licked his lips, watching. Riley worked his cock, whining a little when he couldn't get there fast enough. 

Jeff stepped closer, nipping at Riley's lips. "That's it, boy, show Daddy how much you want to come."

Riley's hand moved faster. He was getting closer, but it wasn't enough. "Please." It came out as a whine. Jeff's mouth skimmed over his jaw, up to his ear.

"Come for Daddy, boy. Be Daddy's dirty boy."

One of Jeff's hands was under him, fingers sliding into his ass and Riley yelled as he finally came. It was only a small amount, slipping out of his cock to coat his hand. Jeff dragged Riley's hand to his mouth, licking the come off, then kissing Riley to share the taste. 

"That's a good boy." Jeff said softly. Riley was shaking for completely different reasons now and Jeff drew him in close. "I think my boys were right. You really do need to be filled up with hard cock and covered in come. I want to see it in your hair and all over your skin…I want to watch you chase after cock with your eager mouth and take it up your hot little ass."

Riley shuddered, curling into him. "Yes, Daddy. Please."

"Soon, boy. Soon. For right now, I'm going to enjoy having you to myself." Jeff closed his robe and put a hand on the back of Riley's neck directing him toward the kitchen. He pressed Riley to his knees beside the sink, still naked, still leaking come from his ass. "You wait there while I do the dishes. Then I think maybe I'll be ready to fuck you some more."

Riley watched him start cleaning up, oddly content now that he was here, like this. Dirty with come and sweat, but happy to wait for Jeff to be ready to use him again. He looked up and corrected himself. Not Jeff. Daddy.


End file.
